


Away From You (I know where I'm going)

by GoringWriting



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When the actions of her classmates gets to be too much Marinette decides that a change of location is just what the doctor ordered. So she heads to Gotham to live with her biological father and family friend Bruce Wayne.Inspired by Unmaskedagain on Tumblr. Specifically their Ladybug in Smallville series.Including:Lila SaltAlya Salt (but she's not too bad. She lays out her reasons to not believing Marinette)Super secret evil person
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Félix, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Jonathan Kent/Original Male Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 120
Kudos: 996





	1. Chapter 1

When they were thirteen Marinette and Alya were sitting in Alya's living room watching the season two finale of BBC Sherlock while Alya's sisters slept in the next room. Babysitting duty was always annoying but it was better when the two of them did it together.

They watched as Moriarty's carefully constructed lies forced their way into the minds of people and Marinette shivers a little. How could people do that? Allow someone they don't know, have never interacted with outside of those bombings and multiple other crimes. It was ridiculous.

"This is ridiculous!" Alya exclaims watching the end scene of the episode...the fall.

"Right? But I mean it's not like it was all his closest friends. Anderson never really liked him and neither did Donovan. It would make sense for them to be fooled," Alya says. 

"Right. I would never betray my friend that way," Marinette says and Alya agrees.

That was two years ago. They're fifteen now and Alya is hanging off every word lie-la says as though it's gospel. Marinette sighs. Lila had come in and completely wrapped her friends around her little finger.

When Lila threatens her in the bathroom Marinette can't actually believe it. Turning friends against one another is the plan of TV villains. If Lila is Moriarty does that make Marinette Sherlock? And if so then what does that mean for her? For her friends?

What's worse? It works...in part. Lila lies and people she trusted... Loved like family turn on her. Alya, Marinette's Watson, moves to sit with Lila. Nino close behind. Ivan and Mylene stay in their own seats but they smiled supportively at Lila. Rose gets up and Marinette knows she's never been able to resist someone crying. But...she's shocked when Juleka comes down to sit with Marinette. Max looks at Kim before they both go over to Lila and Kim sighs and moves down to be on Marinette's side.

Nathaniel looks like he wants to come over to them. His hand is shaking a little. He looks at her then at his comic and his body relaxes and he walks to her with his head held high.

It took a few days but then Adrien approached her in the back alley behind the bakery.

They had talked. Turns out he finally saw how some of Lila's lies could hurt people. The lie about a Jagged Stone song could get him accused of something criminal. Her lies about knowing Ladybug put the whole school in danger. Sure some of them like simply knowing Prince Ali weren't harmful in and of themselves but when Rose kept getting lies about why Lila couldn't set up a meeting Adrien saw it. But his father wanted him to play nice with Lila.

So he became their spy on the inside. It was perfect. The most vocal on Lila's side were the liar herself and Alix.

Chat Noir even apologized for all the things he was doing to Ladybug. He said that he hadn't meant to harass her and for some reason it didn't click in his head that what he was doing was the same as what some people in his life did to him. 

His apology was sincere and he even vowed to speak to someone about curbing any toxic behaviors he has.

After that he was one of the best partners ever.

Marinette had Chloe to help her to drown those two out. Then she added Kagami, Luka, and Marc to the group on her side and she got even more defenders. 

For someone so reserved Kagami could throw shade with the best of them. Joining in with Chloe, and Marinette when there was a verbal brawl when she joined them on days out. Luka, the normally calm musician, was a fierce arguer when Marinette got involved. But they forced him to keep out of it because he was older and didn't want him to end up in major trouble. So he gave Marinette a place to hide out if need be, because no way would Lila ever step foot on a boat that isn't a yacht, and Luka wasn't above calling Roger to take care of anyone else who stepped aboard.

Before Alya got too bad Marinette had asked her what it was about Lila and her that made Lila more believable.

The answer had left her cold.

"You're always disappearing during school and during attacks. I never know where you are. When I call you your phone is off. You're never where you say you're going to be and sometimes you say you were somewhere you weren't. I check because you're my friend and you vanished and I'm worried you might be dead! One day you hate Kagami with all your guts and then the next the two of you are laughing and eating Ice Cream together. I...I just can't. It's too much. I don't recognize you anymore. I can't deal with this. So yeah I believe Lila when she says you hit her because I don't know what this new Marinette is capable of!"

Alya stopped trusting her because of all the things she has to do to be Ladybug. It's not like she can explain or stop. So she lets Alya go.

Things are quiet for months. She'd get glares and whispers. But that's it.

Marinette didn't notice it at first. It started small. She'd see Alix "accidentally" knock the books from Nathaniel's hands and Matinette would hope she'd fall and break her phone. 

It started getting bigger. When Lila would lie about spraining something Marinette would find herself hoping Lila would fall down the stairs. 

She wanted revenge and that simply wasn't her.

Lila had taken many things, but Marinette would not let her take her kindness, her compassion, her gentleness. She would not allow Lie-la Rossi to take Marinette.

So she talked to her parents, told them what was going on.

They had her see a therapist. 

It was hard for her to talk about her problems without mentioning Tikki or Ladybug but she did.

Things weren't solved over night. It took months. But eventually she decided that Paris held too much pain for her to stay and get healthy. 

Sometimes the best treatment is to remove oneself from the situation. It's not running away it's doing what's best for your health.

Marinette knows what she's going to do. It's an easy decision one she talks to her parents. They want their daughter back and they won't get that if she stays in Paris.

Moving to America to be with her biological father is the best thing for her and they all know it.

But before she can go there are certain things that need to be done. A little unfinished business with her class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contest time! First to match all the characters with their groupchat names gets to name a character (a child of Harvey Dent)
> 
> Edit: contest is over! Congrats!

Her first order of business was to tell the team what was going on. As the Guardian her first order of business was to have an identity reveal. Kagami had made a good point about what happened if anyone of them were captured, controlled, or harmed before someone could transform. They could spend precious time waiting for Ladybug to show up only for her to have been turned to stone or something.

Marinette had agreed put it to a vote. It was unanimous. To stay people would be shocked when she revealed her identity would be an understatement. 

Chloé had freaked out. Luka had smiled softly, saying he knew it because their songs were so similar. Juleka and Sabrina were surprised but they only murmured something about how she really was their everyday Ladybug. Kagami had smiled at her and thanked her for choosing her and then complimented her on her compassion and commitment. Nathaniel and Marc had simply thanked her both parts of her for them getting together. She looks over at Adrien, revealed only moments prior. He's smiling at her. When they were alone he apologized again. For things done by both Chat and Adrien to both Ladybug and Marinette.

And she forgave him.

Things were easier after that. They made schedule of who would sneak out of school when to deal with the akuma until Marinette could get out to deal with it. They'd have scheduled nights for dealing with akumas, switching off so that they each had enough time to sleep and do other things.

Being a hero was now manageable. 

Telling them she was leaving resulted in many tears and hugs. They would all miss her but she would keep Kaalki on her and they agreed to switch ladybug out. Since Marinette, Marc, and Kagami all had the same hair they would switch out being Ladybug. One that would ensure better attendance for all of them.

It was nice to have friends.

Marinette smiles and sends a text for a meeting tonight and looks up when Bustier comes in and Alya stands.

This is it.

"Alya, who's next on the list to help Lila with her school work this week?" Bustier asks and Marinette hides her grin.

It has been Marc's idea. The shy writer could be quite devious when he wanted to. With all the issues Lila had it was his idea to leave an anonymous suggestion in Bustier's office suggesting a changing schedule. Every week a different student would help Lila with her work. A meeting to put a schedule together was scheduled without notifying anyone who stood with Marinette. 

Marinette found it hysterical how easily they fell for a little bit of acting.

The day of the meeting Marinette had complained, loudly to Chloé and Sabrina about how many things she had to do during the upcoming break. 

Adrien was in the meeting to make the suggestion if no one else did but it wasn't needed. Before they started anything Marinette was put in for the break by Alix and Alix right after when there would likely be a lull in the work. 

The plan was simple. Chloé, Sabrina, and Nathaniel had been the first people to help Lila out. Shortly after she left they would transfer classes. 

Time for the final nail in the coffin.

"Yes, since break starts tomorrow it's Marinette's turn to help Lila," Alya says. Adrien has told her she didn't like that she hadn't been at the meeting. But Lila said she sent the time and place.

"Actually I can't," Marinette says pretending to look upset.

"Marinette your classmates have all done an admirable job helping Lila. Surely you can do your part."

"I would if I could...I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm going to Gotham," she says and hears some gasps.

"You can schedule your vacation for another time Marinette," Alix says.

"You misunderstand... I'm not going on vacation. I'm moving there. If I had been told the time of the meeting to put together the schedule I would have told them that and been one of the first to sign up," Marinette says. It's not a lie. She would have signed up first, for the easiest week available that is.

"I'm sorry to hear you'll be leaving us Marinette. Alix, I suppose we will move you up," she says.

Marinette smiles as Alix fumes. 

Minutes later her phone chimes.

Spy on the inside: sketchbook

A wild writer appears: Got it, I'll move all Mari's stuff into my locker.

Music Man: I'll help, I'm not in class rn

I studied the blade: but you have history do you not?

Music Man: maybeso.img

Spy on the inside: bad boyfriend. Get Mari's stuff out then go to class or no kisses for you Luka

Music Man: but...Adrien 

Spy on the inside: I said what I said.

Strange and unusual: eeeew don't flirt with my brother in front of my salad

See me in a crown: stop texting! Alix is raising her hand to use the bathroom!

Walk walk fashion baby: thanks for the heads up

Keeper of the braincell: Chloe, you're about to be asked a question, the answer is 76

See me in a crown: have I mentioned I love you Sabrina?

Keeper of the braincell: y...yes you and Felix say it all the time 

Arts Smarts: marc and Luka just finished. Imma skulk so Alix doesn't go into any other lockers. 

Ice ice baby: As interesting as this drama is, and as much as I dislike everyone in that class aside from the people here I find tolerable. I am trying to do chemistry and this is distracting

Spy on the inside: why were you invited to this chat? 

Ice ice baby: both my girlfriends are in this and I support them in all they do

Walk walk fashion baby: thanks Nath.

Class goes by quickly after that. Alix had come back fuming and Nathaniel was smirking.

After class she dropped by Marc's locker and got her stuff. Which was just her sketchbook and coat. 

They all headed to the meeting separately to draw less attention. Kagami had walked Marinette and Luka. When they arrived there were shouts of we love you Marinette and she had to fight to keep from crying.

The table was full of food and stuff. 

"We made the food ourselves. It should be tolerable," Luka says with a smirk.

"Gifts first!" Sabrina says.

Marinette opens them one by one. Marc and Nathaniel gives her a picture, hand drawn of all of them being dorks together.

Kagami gives her a necklace with a strange symbol.

"My name is not as known in America, but my crest should afford some second thoughts as to hurting you," Kagami says.

Adrien gives her an a flyer from one of his father's competitors who was looking for her information to recruit her. He'd saved it from his father's trash. Chloé gives her a Gotham Academy Balzer modified to fit Tikki and Kaalki. Sabrina had bought her another sketchbook as well as a picture them at the Seine eating ice cream. It had had all their colors. It was a mess but then again so were they. Juleka gives her research on the best and safest fabric stores.

Luka gives her a locket that opened into multiple compartments with all of their faces.

Marinette is thrilled. 

"So, Mari-hime, who will you be staying with on Gotham?" Kagami asks as Marinette is getting ready to.

"My biological father, Bruce Wayne," Matinette says to their skocked faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contest time! First to match all the characters with their groupchat names gets to name a character (a child of Harvey Dent)
> 
> Edit: Contest is over! Congrats


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette always knew Tom Dupain wasn't her actual father. After all no one in her family had blue eyes. She knows enough about genetics to know that isn't necessarily enough to prove anything. But when she had asked her mother about it she was honest about it.

Her mother had met Batman when she was in college. She had wanted to try history but after her move to Paris she fell in love with a baking and a Baker.

They met in a cafe. She was the barista and he was desperate for coffee. He needed it desperately. He was smitten. He kept coming back and they started to date. 

Marinette didn't need anymore to the story. She could guess. Her mom moved to Paris. Met her Dad and had her.

Not to say her Papa want there. Once Marinette figured it out she set up calls with her Papa. Then sometimes he'd come visit.

He hadn't met any of her siblings in the flesh but had seen them on video calls. Dick was her favorite. He had a brightness to him that was hard to ignore. Jason seems very protective of everyone. Tim is literally chaos incarnate and if Adrien didn't already have it. Then Tim would be perfect. Damien was difficult to get used to. They were the same age but he had never been around a normal kid before. She helped him with that. Taught him how to pretend to care about things. How to recognize his emotions. Helped him learn what is and isn't acceptable in social situations. They even worked on learning American English together because in Dick's words, English is three languages wearing a trenchcoat pretending to be one.

Because of that she was closest with him.

They were happy to agree to house her for a year to see if a change of location would help her be herself again.

Marinette is pulled out of her thoughts by an announcement that the plane is landing. 

When she's able to she grabs her bag and heads through the airport.

She looks around the street. Alfred was supposed to pick her up but she can't see him.

Suddenly a hand is on her shoulder and she doesn't think she just reacts and pulls the person over her hip and onto the ground. She raises her foot to stomp on their face but stops when she sees who it is.

She is so dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette stares down at the person she flipped. Dread heavy in her stomach. What has she done?

"Papa, I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you," Marinette says helping her father off the ground.

"At least I know you can defend yourself should you need to," Bruce says and brushes his pants off.

"Master Bruce, I hope you know that I caught that on video and will send it to the boys should you not sleep regularly," a British voice says and Marinette turns and leaps into Alfred's arms.

"Hi Alfred!"

"Hello Mistress Marinette," he says.

"None of that! It's just Marinette," she says hugging the man.

"Of course Marinette," he says.

"Don't let the boys hear that. They've been trying to get you to call them by their names for years," Bruce says grabbing Marinette's luggage. Marinette rubs the back of her head.

"I am really sorry if I hurt you," Marinette says again.

"Mari, please. I am fine. It takes more than that to hurt a Gothamite. Even more to hurt a Wayne. It just means that we'll have to adjust your self defense classes to reflect your skill level," he says.

Marinette follows them in to the car and Alfred drives them through Gotham. It's so much different than Paris. Where is the sun? Does it simply not shine at all? It this what Paris doomed to become if Hawkmoth isn't defeated?

Marinette shakes her head and drags her attention back to Bruce who is watching her worriedly.

"What?" Marinette asks.

"I find myself worried about why you need self defense in Paris. And why you thought Gotham would be better for you."

"I know self defense because of the Akuma and there was a liar at my school who was hard to deal with," Marinette says.

"What is an Akuma?"

"Oh right! The Mayor forbade discussion of them with anyone outside Paris," Marinette says.

"Mari, what is an Akuma?" Bruce asks again so she explains.

"There are magical monsters running around Paris and you never told me? The Justice League wasn't even called?" Bruce says.

"People agreed because Paris needs tourists and the Miraculous team keeps everyone safe. Plus the League would be no help. Superman can be Akumatized as easily as anyone else."

Marinette is pulled out of her thoughts as they arrive at the mansion.

"Wow! It looks so much bigger on the outside!" Marinette says as she gets out of the car and Alfred brings her bags inside.

Before she can get through she's being picked up and spun around by Dick.

"Mari! You're here! I can't believe it!" He says and Matinette winces at the volume.

"Blow Powder Puff's eardrum out why don't you Grayson," Jason says coming over to help her escape.

"Hush Jay, she was my sister first," Dick says.

"She likes me better," Jason says pulling her into a hug.

"Pardon me, but she clearly finds me the superior sibling," Damian says pulling her away and hugging her.

"Please, you have no personality Demon Spawn," Tim says and steals his hug as well.

"She got me tickets for everyone of Jagged Stone's Gotham tour. I'm her favorite," Dick says.

"She did that for all of us. She introduced me to Clara Nightingale, she loves me more," Tim says.

"Settle down boys or no pastries," Marinette says pulling out a container.

"We accept these terms," Damian says and steals it and runs as his brothers chase him. 

She rolls her eyes and hears a bark and turns to find Titus there.

"Hey there Titus, who's a good boy?" Marinette says giving him a teat. 

The rest of the night is just as crazy as her welcome had been. Though she can feel something off about it.

Often times they'll start to talk about something but then Alfred will clear his throat and the subject will change.

Honestly, if they wanted to keep their superhero identities a secret they should have never told her everytime a new vigilante showed up. All it took was a look at their measurements and she knew who was who.

It'll be funny to see how long until they realize she knows. Once that happens she'll tell then about Ladybug. 

For now let the games begin.

Paris:

A lone figure sits in a dark room staring down at a folder with a picture of Marinette with her face crossed out in red marker and all her information.

The phone rings.

"Hello Hawkmoth, who is our next target?" They ask.

"Yes Hawkmoth. I will not fail you," the figure says and closes the file. Time to begin again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toss a comment to your writer

A few days later Marinette is standing outside Gotham Academy, bag straps clenched tightly jn her hands.

"Mari, you'll be fine. We're here if anything happens," Tim says.

"Thanks. Also thanks for putting me with Damian in every class. It makes it easier,"

"Mari, do try to make friends. Unlike Demon Spawn over there," Tim says before running off to class.

"Come on, let's head to class. Just be thankful that you choose to decline the tour. It's long, tedious, and unnecessary," Damian says.

"You totally would have gotten lost without it is what I'm hearing," Mari says and his lip twitches.

"Careful, that was dangerously close to a smile," Marinette says.

"No one will believe you," Damian says and leads the way to class.

"We'll see," she says.

"Oh dear God there's another Wayne," someone says.

"Jon, you look exactly like her," Damien says.

"Wait you're Jon Kent?" Marinette asks the built dark haired and blue eyed boy.

"Yep, one of his only friends," Jon says

"Jon is a boarding student. We offered him a room with us but he turned it down. Though he still practically lives there. When he's not flying back to Metropolis."

"Wouldn't taking the train be faster and cheaper?" She asks. She knows what they mean but she's curious how many near misses she can give them.

"Uh... yeah but trains normally don't last long in Gotham. Planes are more reliable," Jon says.

"If you say so," Marinette says. A pale boy with white blonde hair slides into the seat next to Jon. Jon smiles and Mari sees them holding hands under the desk and smiles.

"And this is Norman Fries. Jon's boyfriend," Damian says and the boy smiles at her.

"Damien talks about you a lot. You're clearly his favorite sibling," he says.

"Lies and slander. Talk to my lawyer," Damian says.

"Dent would be happy to," Norman says with a big grin.

The rest of the class trickle in and each one does a double take of Mari.

"Why are they all staring?" Mari asks.

"New girl, pretty, sitting with the devil and not bursting into flames, shall I continue?" Norman asks counting each off in his hand.

"No, thank you," Mari says and the teacher comes in.

After he takes attendance he clears his throat and says, "okay class, as I'm sure you noticed, we have a new student. Miss Dupain-Cheng would you like to say a few words?"

"Hi, I'm Marinette! I'm originally from Paris. I recently moved it with my father and I'm giving a kid in America a try. I love fashion and design and I even make some of my own things," Marinette says.

"Thank you, I'm sure everyone agrees that it is nice to have you in class. Now some announcements before the bell rings. Next week is our annual bake sale. You don't have to participate but he proceeds are going to fund a more potent cure for Fear Toxin," Mr. Rogers says.

The bell rings and they go about their classes like normal kids. She makes some friends Faron a cute bookworm who is actually all soft smiles and Scylla who is the most outgoing person he's ever met. They even have matching shades of hair.

The only hitch comes at lunch when the six of them sit down for lunch.

"So Mari, what do you think of Batman?" Jon asks and Marinette considers the question. Should she use tact or not.

She picks not.

"I feel as though he doesn't think things through," Marinette says and the table falls silent.

"What do you mean?" Damien asks.

"Well, think about it. He knows that his villains always escape Arkham. He knows the treatment there is subpart or probably torturous. Arkham Asylum has even had a direct hand in the creation of some of the rogues right? And what does Batman do? Keeps putting them in there. Like there is bit a brighter, cleaners, more successful institute in Metropolis. I'm curious to know if be just hasn't thought of that or if he has and doesn't like the idea of there being no more rogues to justify his continued vigilantism."

The table stares at her before her words seem to sink in and she eats her lunch.

"She's not wrong," Faron says softly mouth hidden behind his book.

Damian seems to be lost in thought as does Jon and Mari hoped she didn't just ruin her families chances.

The rest of her classes seem to work out just fine. Later she finds herself in her room talking to her friends through FaceTime.

"Hey guys how's it been?"

"Ridiculous absolutely ridiculous!" Chloé says.

"How?"

"Alix failed her project because she spent most of her time helping Lila because she kept cancelling working times because of some event or activity that was gravely important to Paris, or her mother or Ali."

"Bustier and Mrs. M both assigned essays due next week."

"But it seems like Lila has begun weeding out her group," Chloe says.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, Bustier moved Rose to the back of the room because an anonymous note said they were worried her perfume would irritate Lie-la's allergy," Sabrina says.

"And none of us send it and the other side had no idea about it. So it must have been Lila," Adrien says.

"Interesting. Why didn't she keep Rose? Rose is a line to Prince Ali," Mari says.

"Who knows. We all know Lila lacks a certain amount of awareness. She probably saw Rose as weak and decided to get rid of her. No offense Juleka," Felix says.

"It's okay, Rose has been distant lately," Juleka says.

"Were there any Akumas?"

"Just Mr. Pigeon. No biggie. Turtle bug took care of him all by himself," Adrien says ruffling Marc's hair.

"I will take the next few hours as Dragon Bug. Then I'll pass it back to you. How are you holding up?" Kagami asks.

"I miss Tikki," but I must admit this plan of splitting up responsibilities as Ladybug is a lot better for out health. But Mullo and Kaalki have been keeping me company."

"Just a few more hours till you will be reunited. Hang in there," Kagami says.

"Thank guys, goodnight!" She says and hangs up.

In Paris:

The figure sits in the dark room again. Pictures if all the past Akumas hanging in front of them. 

Slowly they cross out name after name. 

The figure answers the phone on the first ring.

"Yes Hawkmoth. I have our new target already picked out," the figure says circling a name on the list.

"I promise I will succeed," the figure says and hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toss a comment to your writer


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to create and add them to a tag list for this fic message me in Tumblr at hotforcaptaincold

Marinette had just gotten back from school. Some of her friends convinced her to try out for drama club. It was fun but she knew she'd need to pick her activities carefully.

Turns out that Jon is class President and has been trying to get support for a trip to Paris. 

To say Marinette had mixed feelings about this idea would be an understatement. 

But that's not what has Marinette's stomach clenching in fear. 

No, that honor belongs to Tim's loud shrieking like he's being murdered in the den.

"What the fuck?" Jason says as they run into the Mansion to see Tim staring at his phone shrieking and jumping around the room in a manner that shouldn't be possible for someone who gets as little sleep as he does.

"Replacement, what's going on?" Jason snaps grabbing Tim by the collar.

"He...he... he's gonna be here in Gotham!" Tim says as Mari's phone chimes with a text.

UJS: Hey luv, guess who's gonna be in Gotham next month for a concert. It's gonna be totally rock and roll. Are you free for a commission? I'll give you our normal price and some backstage passes. You have four brothers right? Obviously Wayne and his Alfred will come. Anyone else you want to bring just text me.

NMDC: hey UJ, yes four brothers, my papa, and Alfred...could I also get four more? The names are Norman Fries, Scylla Dent, and Faron Crane. And yes I'd love to make your outfit.

UJS: Rock N Roll! I'll have Penny sent you the usual info. It'll be good to see you again

Marinette smiles and looks up at Jason and Tim. Jason is still trying to get Tim to answer him.

"Tim! Who is coming?" Jason asks and wow Jason never uses their names. He must be worried.

"JAGGED STONE!" Tim shrieks.

"Oh not this again. Replacement your celebrity crush is out of hand," Jason says and Matinette smiles.

NMDC: hey UJ, when do you arrive in Gotham? 

UJS: two weeks 

NMDC: Wanna help me give my brother a heart attack?

UJS: ROCK N ROLL!

NMDC: I'll text the details later.

When she looks up Jason is shaking Tim like crazy trying to get him to calm down.

"Jay! You don't understand! He hasn't done a concert in Gotham in decades!" Tim says and he looks at his phone when it chimes and his face falls.

"Sold out? I ordered them as soon as they became available!" Tim says sinking into the couch.

Marinette wants to tell him...but the surprise on his face when her plan comes through would be amazing. Besides she doesn't want to get his hopes up and there be something unforeseen.

"He does concerts in Paris all the time. Maybe next time you could visit and we can go to one," Mari says and Tim smiles.

"Thanks, Bluebell."

Marinette smiles as she sits in class the next today thinking about the plan. She had to tell Bruce and Alfred who was coming so they'd allow him to come over but they promised to keep is a secret from Tim.

She was careful to not mention it to any of her new friends otherwise it might get back to Tim.

"Mari what do you think?" Jon asks her at lunch.

"I'm sorry?"

"My idea for a trip to Paris? We could visit the Eiffel Tower, maybe do it during a Jagged Stone Concet since none of us were able to get tickets. We could go to the Louvre and maybe sit in on some...Lycee classes? Is that the right word?" Marinette smiles encouragingly. They all try using French more with her. She knows it's more for them so they don't fail their French class but she appreciates it.

"It may difficult, Paris isn't somewhere you want to visit," She says.

"Because?"

Marinette explains Akumas and Hawkmoth.

"I don't know, I might be able to make it work," Jon says.

"So, who's gonna attack the school this time?" Damian asks.

"Huh?" Marinette asks.

"Every year Mr. Mazzek schedules his midterm the day before we take SATs. So every year the Villains take turns attacking the school to get class cancelled and give us an extra day to study." Jon says.

"And Batman lets them?"

"And the police. Apparently Batman makes them vow not to kill or physically harm anyone. And Jim Gordon has let this happen ever since his Daughter threatened him the year she had to take the SATs. No one knows who started it considering none of the villain kids were old enough to know what the SATs even were."

"According to my Dad it as a combination of him, Dent, and Crane. As the only Rogues to actually have taken the SATs themselves. Ivy was still a botantist at the time, Riddler was still in school. Harley had just met Joker as his psychiatrist, etc.

"Mine doesn't really take part though, having kids gased with toxin is counter productive," Faron says.

"My dad usually hands out papers for if they get a back grade they can have it expounged because of emotional distress due to the attacks.

"My dad keeps out of it now too. Freezing them goes against the rules."

"It's usually Riddler, Harley, Dent, Ivy or Penguin," Scylla says.

"So what I'm hearing is in three weeks when there's an attack don't freak out?" Marinette says.

"Yeah, honestly sometimes kids volunteer for Riddler's less deadly games. It's fun and it distacts from the ever closer feelings of dread and anxiety that comes from the idea that one test can effet your whole future," Faron says.

"ANYWAY," Jon says, "did anyone actually get tickets for the concert?" 

"No, by time I got home they had been sold out, stupid debate club," Scylla says.

"Drake didn't either," Damian says.

"Whoa, a Wayne couldn't even get tickets," Faron says.

"He's more of a pet than a Wayne," Damian says.

"Fake news, you like your pets, and you hate Drake. Your point is invalidated," Scylla says.

"Guys, it's Elijah," Faron says and it's like the entire cafeteria falls quiet.

"What happened to him?" Marinette whispers. The boy is bruised and bandaged up. Still healing cuts on his cheeks and his arm in a cast.

"Some kids from Gotham U got drunk and decided to go after a VK. His parents are considered the least dangerous because they don't have powers, special weapons, gas or are completely insane," Norman says.

"Is he friends with you guys?"

"He isolated himself after the attack. Pulled away completely. None of us can get through to him," Faron says.

"Why didn't he grab food?" Marinette asks.

"He doesn't want anyone to carry it."

"What does he like?" 

"He gets the same meal every time," Scylla says and tells her it. Marinette buys the food and puts it on the table in front of him making him look up.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to talk to your friends. And I won't pretend to know what's in your head right now. I've certainly never been attacked by strangers but I have been by friends. I know the signs. They aren't going to do that to you or turn their back on you. So, when you're ready they'll be waiting," Marinette says before rushing back to bed table. Pretending to not see him eat the food.

NMDC: one more pass? I know someone who really needs to be cheered up

UJS: ROCK N ROLL!!

Marinette wonders if he'll be ready before the concert, but if he's not she won't force him.

It wouldn't be right.

In Paris:

The figure looks over thousands of pages of data. Akuma locations, how quick was the response time. For the outlying data the figure checks various social medias for those days to find as many people who were there as possible.

The data doesn't lie. Ladybug and Chat Noir respond fastest to Akumas at Collège Françoise Dupont.

The figure files their nails as they wait for the call to connect.

When it does they say, "Hawkmoth, you need to concentrate your attacks on Collège Françoise Dupont. I need more data to find out which class. But I know Ladybug and Chat Noir have a connection to the school."

"Keep up the good work and there may be a miraculous in your future.

"Yes, Hawkmoth," they say and disconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to create and add them to a tag list for this fic message me in Tumblr at hotforcaptaincold


	7. Chapter 7

"Rose got Akumatized today," Adrien says when the call connects.

"What happened?"

"We were in class talking about the Halloween Dance. Rose said that Lila could invite Prince Ali," Chloe says.

"And Lila says that she already had and that he didn't want to come because he felt Rose was a little too obsessed and he didn't want to come if she was gonna be there," Juleka says and there's a scratch on her forehead and Luka is looking livid.

"and Bustier?" Marinette asks.

"Said the class should decide who gets to go. She went out into the hall with Rose who was crying and had everyone write their vote on a paper and asked them to put it in a bag on her desk." Sabrina says.

"Bustier came back it and said Rose had gone to the bathroom and that she'd count the vote."

"We think Rose was akumatized in the bathroom. We don't know the vote because after she was herself again she said that she didn't want to go to the dance anymore," Kagami says.

"We offered Rose our friendship and somehow she still thinks Lila is her friend. It's ridiculous utterly ridiculous," Chloe says.

"I confronted Lila and Alix "accidentally" crashed into me on her skates at lunch," Juleka says.

"Do we think she's gonna stick with Rose as her new target or switch it up?"

"I think she's gonna try Mylene if she stops with Rose. I can see her face when Mylene talks and she's always rolling her eyes. I don't know how long before that happens though," Adrien says.

"No, she'd lose Ivan then. She keeps Kim and Ivan because they're strong and can keep her safe. She keeps Alix to attack people for her, and Alya as her stepping stone to fame," Marinette says.

"And me because I'm her ticket to the wealthy and famous world. I wish there was a way to get rid of her and the girls trying to get us together," Adrien says.

"We could reveal our relationship to the class," Luka says.

"She'd tell my Dad and he'd probably make you break up with me," Adrien says.

"Okay, remember you're always welcome at our place," Luka says kissing Adriens temple.

"Not in front of my salad," Juleka says.

"Is that the only meme you know?" Luka says rolling his eyes.

"I gotta go, Alfred's gonna call me down for dinner soon," Marinette says.

"Bye Mari!" They say and blow kisses from the screen.

Mari smiles and hangs up and is at the door the same moment Alfred knocks. Her brothers warned her about his ability to predict things like when the bell will ring or dinner will be ready. Without seeing a clock. They liked to joke it was his cryptid ability. So now Mari likes messing with them and making them thinks she's a cryptid.

"Dinner will be ready soon. May I walk you to the dining room?" Alfred asks offering his arm with a smile.

"Lovely weather we've been having," Alfred says.

"Yes, it has," she says and she notices the way he keeps looking at her and adds, "but terrible weather for bats."

"Yes, and Ladybugs," Alfred says.

"Somehow I am not surprised that you know," Marinette says.

"I used to be a guardian. Before I was in service I possessed the butterfly miraculous. It's one of the reasons I'm so good at knowing what to say to the Waynes when they need a kid word," Alfred says.

"How'd you know I was Ladybug? I'm not wearing my earrings?"

"The longer you are a guardian the easier it will be to sense a holder. As for which one you possessed, I simply thought about which one I would give you. Apparently I was right. Although I cannot approve of your age."

"Do the others know?"

"Of course not. It is quite entertaining to watch their panic whenever you ask or speak about Gotham's Vigilantes." Alfred says.

"I must go prepare two more spots for dinner. Apparently we have two unexpected guests," Alfred says going to the dining room and Mari follows the sounds of voices into the den where her brothers are talking to a boy maybe Luka's age with red hair and too many frown lines. Bruce is talking to an older man with blonde hair.

"Mari! Come meet our friend Roy!" Dick says picking her up in a hug.

"Dick put me down!" She says banging her fist on his shoulder but she doesn't really mean it.

"Well hello there. I'm Roy Harper," the guy says as Marinette manages to get free of her most annoying brother.

"We know Roy...from...ah self defense class!" Dick says.

"I swear you have a problem Bruce. Everytime I visit you have a new kid," the blonde man says.

"And that's Oliver Queen. Roy's his ward," Dick says and Roy's face is a little sour but he doesn't say anything.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Harper and you as well Mr. Queen," Marinette says.

"Mr. Harper? That's the most hysterical thing I've heard. She thinks you've got class!" Jason says falling over the back of the couch when he had been sitting.

"At lease I know how to sit properly you bisexual disaster!"

"At lease my gay awakening wasn't the Flash!" Jason says and Roy lunges at him.

"Behave! There are ladies present," Oliver says.

"Oh don't mind me. I take winner," Marinette says.

"Sure you can handle that Powder Puff?" Jason asks.

"I'm sure I'll manage," Marinette says innocently.

"Yep that's definitely your kid," Oliver says throwing his hands up in the air.

"If the boys are done flirting dinner is ready," Alfred announces and they head into the dining room.

They've just sat down when Jason's head shoots up, "what a minute! We weren't flirting!" Jason says.

"As you say Master Jason," Alfred says with a slight turn to the corner of his mouth that says he doesn't believe him.

"We weren't!" 

In Paris:

The figure looks over the Akuma that had been created. Rossi had done a good job. Rose has been a powerful one that day. And so easy to retrigger now that her heart has been broken. Yet still following Rossi around like a little lost sheep.

Chat Noir had been the first to arrive then Viperion a little later. Obviously they hadn't been in the same place. Ladybug had taken slightly longer. Yet there was something off about Ladybug. She had been colder. Calmer. Ladybug had taken slightly longer. Renard had shown up after they decided that Rose was too strong for then alone. No one else had been called in.

It makes no sense! It goes against the data! Yesterday when there was an akuma at the school Ladybug had arrived in mere moments. Today she takes nearly half an hour! It can't be right!

Unless! Unless there was a variable missing. Hawkmoth had said that holders could switch and wear other miraculous. What if this is what was happening? 

More data would need to be gathered. 

But the question of Lila Rossi was another problem for the data. The girl gets akumatized as much as she gets others akumatized. It's pathetic. At least when Chloe had been creating akumas she didn't get akumatized as much as Lila has.

And Chloe hadn't even been working for them. She just had a natural talent for akumatization. 

Eventually Lila Rossi would outlive her usefulness.

The figure picks up the phone and calls a different number this time.

"Hello?" The woman on the other end says.

"Hello Mayura?" The figure says.

"Miss, how did you get this number?"

"Hawkmoth said I should coordinate our next attack with you. So, what do you say about having a girl's night?"

"I will contact you when I have confirmed this with Hawkmoth," she says and hangs up.

The figure laughs and pulls her hair back away from her face.

Time to work on a plan for the next attack.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later comes freakishly fast and Marinette is exchanging looks with Bruce and Alfred the entire day.

Close to the time he is to arrive Bruce sends Alfred to the store. They're all in the den watching a news broadcast about Jagged Stone arriving in Gotham and Tim looks close to tears.

The doorbell interupts them.

"Tim, can you get the door," Bruce says from where he's showing Marinette how to hold a sword. 

They needed a reason he couldn't answer the door.

Tim shuffles out of the room like a zombie.

Marinette waits and hears the door unlock and open.

A high pitched shriek pierces the mansion and then there's a sound like something being dropped on the floor.

When they go to make sure Tim's alright they find him on the floor twitching. He's also murmuring Jagged Stone over and over again.

"Hey there luv! How is my favorite niece and designer?" Jagged asks stepping into the foyer.

"Hey Uncle Jagged," Mari says grinning hugging him.

"UNCLE JAGGED!" Tim screams so loud Mari has to cover her ears.

"Honorary," Marinette says.

"Was this the brother you wanted to surprise, luv?" He asks after introduction are made 

"Yep, and I think it was a success," Mari says.

"ROCK N ROLL! That's what I like to hear. I wanted to talk real quick about the concept for my outfit for the show. I wanna pay homage to a hero here but I think Batman is too celebrated here. So...I want to do one of the underlings."

"Underlings," Jason scoffs. Mari considers her answer and looks at Tim.

"Well...might I recommend Red Robin? He's on the younger side and isn't as well known as the others," Marinette says.

"ROCK N ROLL. I love the idea! We can talk about it more after school tomorrow. I have to get back to the hotel or Penny'll ground me. Here are your passes luv," Jagged says hugging her and turning to leave after handing her the badges.

Before he leaves he turns and says, "bring your brother and anything he wants signed! ROCK N ROLL!" He says heading for his taxi.

"JAGGED STONE IS GOING TO DRESS LIKE RED ROBIN!!! IM GOING TO GET TO HANG OUT WITH HIM TOMORROW! I GET TO HAVE HIM SIGN STUFF! I CANT BREATHE!" Tim says.

"Put your head between your legs," Bruce says.

"Why is the Red Robin thing so important Tim? You never freak out when someone dresses like Red Hood or Robin?" Marinette asks innocently.

She watches Tim panic for a minute before laughing it off and slipping a badge over his head.

Tim looks at her curiously before reading the print.

"YOU GOT BACK STAGE PASSES TO THE CONCERT!" Tim shouts and the lack of oxygen must finally hit because he passes out.

"Well that was interesting," Jason says deadpan. 

"Here are your passes," she says and pretends to not see the ting bit of excitement in Jason's eyes.

The next day at lunch Mari hands out the passes to her friends. Dodging bone crushing hugs from Jon and Norman. Before looking over at Elijah. 

It had take a week and a half but eventually he started sitting with them again. He hasn't spoken yet but he'll smile when someone says a joke.

"Here Eli. You don't have to come or give that back. But we'd be really excited if your came but we'll also understand if you don't feel up to it," she says and the others nod.

Elijah looks at the pass and then back at them and smiles and licks his lips.

"Thank you," he says softly. Voice soft from disuse. The whole table beams at him.

They're all incredibly proud.

After school Tim meets her at the gate with three bags worth of Jagged Stone merchandise. 

The ride to the hotel is short and they quickly find themselves in the elevator on the way to the penthouse.

"Mari! My favorite niece. Since you were so thoughtful with your surprise for your brother I got your a surprise too! ROCK N ROLL!"

"Oh? What sort of surprise?" She asks and heads someone behind her.

"Me."

She turns and seers tealish hair and hurtles through the hair.

"LUKA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she says hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too," he says.

"ROCK N ROLL!" Jagged says clapping his hands.

In Paris:

The figure sits across from Mayura the two of them staring at eachother.

"Lila Rossi is a liability! She gets more akumas than she causes! What if one time she's akumatized and gives away our plans or something like that?" The figure says.

"With Chloe on the side of good for good she's no longer useful to us. Lila Rossi can still be used. You would do well to remember to not question Hawkmoth," Mayura says.

The figure sits down and pushes down the anger. She definitely doesn't want to be Akumatized today.

"Fine'" she says seething inside.


	9. Chapter 9

"Luka, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Paris?" Marinette asks hugging the teen tightly. Before sitting back and scratching Fang, who had nearly given Tim a heartattack.

"I'm opening for Jagged while he's on tour. To get me out there. When we get back we're gonna use the publicity to drum up excitement for the release of my demo album to the public. If it does well then I might get signed to a label. Imagine that Mari, a label before I'm eighteen! And once she finds a singer and finishes school Juleka will be opening for me and Jagged!" Luka says.

"What about school...and your other duties?" What about Viperion? Marinette doesn't say.

"My teachers gave me my work in advance. This is a short tour and when I get back they'll test me on the material," Luka says then adds, "and I won't go on my tour until I have nothing tying me down to one place."

"Hi I'm Tim!" Tim says coming over.

"Luka," he says shaking hands, so which brother are you? The gymnast, the fencer, the vulgar one or the one with a massive crush on J..."

"That is a sentence that doesn't need to be finished!" Tim screeches drowning Luka out and Luka grins.

"Luka here is so ROCK N ROLL. Can't believe you hid him from me luv," Jagged says.

"I wanted them to make it on their own. Not because I asked you for a favor," Marinette says.

"That's our Mari, always looking out for us."

"Luka is gonna be playing at a local club on Friday. I'm gonna be there incognito. Do you want to come? You can bring your brothers and friends too," Jagged says.

"Please Mari, you would be best sister if you did that!" Tim says.

"Fine, we'll come too. Though I don't think Elijah will be up for a club," Mari says.

"Elijah? The Riddler and Penguin's kid?" Luka says.

"You know him?"

"I've been playing in a local cafe to get used to crowds. He usually comes in and hides in the back. Yesterday he stayed till the set was over and the place was closing and walked me back to the hotel. He said that it was unsafe for anyone not a VK to walk by themselves. He said who he was and that's about it. He's done it everynight Jagged hasn't been able to pick me up," Luka says.

"Wait...how long have you been here. Jagged just got in yesterday," Marinette says with a frown.

"Actually we've been here a week. I wanted Luka here and settled as a surprise for you so I lied. Sorry Mari," Jagged says sheepishly.

Mari is conflicted. Every since Lie-la lies make her stomach twist and turn but...this was a lie but not a nefarious one. She's super excited that Luka is here and the lie technically didn't hurt anyone. But it made the people it effected happy. Nothing like Lie-la.

"I'm okay," Mari says and means it. Friends lie about surprises all the time. 

"You could invite Elijah first and then Mari puts the invite to her friends, him included." Tim says.

"ROCK N ROLL!" Jagged says then looks at his watch. 

"Sorry Luvs, gotta go to the record studio. Penny's waiting. Could you give Luka a lift to the cafe. It's in the opposite direction?"

"Sure, come on Tim," she says and looks at him.

"He called me luv," Tim says as Mari drags him out of the room.

"Let's go you useless bisexual," Mari says practically carrying him.

"I resemble that remark," Tim says as they climb into the limo.

When she gets back to the mansion and to her room she finds a rapidly blinking notification from her friends. 

"Kaalki, full gallop!" She says and disappears through the portal.

In Paris:

Caline Bustier desperately tried to calm her class down. They had just finished their last fundraiser before the Christmas dance. They had done extremely well. Thanks in part to a large donation from Gabriel Agreste. His assistant Nathalie dropping off the cash.

The money would put them within two thousand dollars of their goal and given them four more months to raise it.

The problem was, by the end of the day, the money box could not be found. Lila was supposed to have been keeping her eye on it because her sprained ankle didn't allow her to take part in the fundraiser.

She said she hadn't moved from the spot except to go to the bathroom.

Needless to say it was bedlam. Alya was screaming about being unable to find any clues as to who the thief was. Nino was upset about having sold some of his favorite stuff. Alix and Kim were upset because they would have to spend all winter break teaching skating and swimming.

Rose started crying when Lila tried blaming her and Lila was upset because no one was listening to her.

Caline has no doubt that the screaming could be heard all the way to the front gate. 

She tried calming the class down. But they simply talked over her. Something familiar to a teacher.

Before anyone can react red butterflies are coming in from the open windows and circling the room.

Caline stands between the nearest student, Nino and moves her body with the Akuma. Keeping Nino behind her.

The butterfly is too fast and gets around her going into Nino's glasses.

Caline looks around the room looking for a student to help.

But there were no more butterflies left in the room.

And six students with their heads down and one at a time all six of them say...

"Yes Hawkmoth."

Also in Paris: 

The figure chuckles. Children are so easily manipulated. Hawkmoth lured Lila away from the money and Mayura made off with it. 

A few questions as to where she had been and Lila being forced to say bathroom was enough to set the "Akuma" class' emotions on high.

The former Lady WiFi was frustrated that she couldn't find evidence of who stole it. The former Bubbler because he had sold a bunch of his favorite CDs for the fundraiser and now it was for nothing. The former Princess Fragrance because Lila had tried to blame her. The former Timebreaker because she was going to have to give up her whole holiday break to the skating lessons she had been selling. The same with the former Dark Cupid with swim lessons. Lila had been upset that no matter how hard she tried to lie her followers weren't listening to her.

It was a perfect recipe for disaster and she was living for it. 

Some of the Akuma class escaped the emotional soup going on. The former Reflekta not being bothered by giving music lessons. The Agreste boy had signed a few things and sold those. Former Queen Bee and the girl who follows her around had transferred out of the class. Same with the former Evillistrator. 

The former Gamer had sold some copies of a video game he designed. So he didn't care because his game would still be out there for people to try and hype up before he released it on something called stream.

The former horrificator and stoneheart had made dream catchers. They'd made a date out of it and had a ball doing it and were in their happy hippy and emo world.

Still six akumas from one game hadn't been a bad days work and Mayura had become catalyst again to help Hawkmoth akumatize all of them. Time to review the data.


	10. Chapter 10

When Mari steps out of the portal with Viperion, who she grabbed before leaving, she just misses a shot by...it looks like Alya but she's dressed like... Sherlock Holmes?

"Hey, glad you could make it," Chat says backflipping away from Nino wearing glasses made of CDs...what is going on?

Before she can ask anyone that exact question, Ryuko zooms past them and drags them into an alley.

"Hello, Ladybug. I do not have much time. My transformation is about to drop and we need the Ladybug miraculous in this battle," she says and Marinette nods and Kagami drops and disappears into the building to hide and feed her Kwami.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette says and then says, "Tikki, Kaalki. Unify!" 

"Hello there M'lady,” Chat says bowing.

"What happened?" Marinette asks.

"Apparently money went missing from a fundraiser. Six kids in a whole class got Akumatized."

"I am CD Ripper!" Nino says.

"And I am Sherlock!" Alya says.

"okaaaay," Marinette says.

"Princess Fragrance should be around here somewhere," Chat says.

"Juleka is distracting her," Renard says.

"As herself?"

"Yeah, apparently she bought a gas mask," he says with a shrug.

"She’s what!" Viperion shouts looking like he's about to have a panic attack.

"Where's Turtle?"

"Keeping an eye on her. If Fragrance attacks for any reason he'll stop her." 

"Good. Who else are we dealing with?"

"Simon says aka Lila, and Rewind which are a combo of Alix and Kim." Chat whispers.

"Please tell me their powers aren't..."

"Exactly what their names suggest? Yeah sorry bugaboo," Chat says.

"Okay, ear and nose plugs people. We need to focus on getting Rewind first. Then fragrance and Simon says. Last Sherlock and CD Ripper."

Taking down Rewind is actually pretty easy. Viperion using his Second Chance to rewind then they would to before he used Second Chance then he'd use it and they'd keep making them reuse their power back to when Alix and Kim were Akumatized and Marinette manages to catch Rewind's akumas before they can be infected. Mari hates to do it but it needs to be done so she tells Juleka to make Princess Fragrance angrier about what Lila did. Causing her to attack Lila and Lila to attack her. 

Both attacks hit at the same time and with neither of them able to give orders because they are waiting for their own command Mari is able to break their objects and capture the Akuma. 

Finally that leaves Alya’s Sherlock and Nino’s CD Ripper. They make a fearsome duo that’s for sure. Sherlock being able to analyze her surroundings for the best strategy and then her directing CD Ripper’s attacks for maximum effect. 

With Rose taken care of Juleka is able to transform and using her ability to blend in she is able to knock Nino out and Alya doesn’t have much in the way of offensive skills so taking her down is just as easy. 

Once the battle is over Mari spends a few minutes catching up with her friends in secret and talking with Tikki before she returns to Gotham. It's the middle of the night now. Everyone must have assumed she had gone to bed early because she had been a little tired to begin with.

She's even more so now, so she curls up in bed and goes to sleep.

Back in Paris:

The figure slams a fist on her table. Knocking over picture frames and other trinkets she'd been given over the years. This plan should have worked. No way would Ladybug have been able to go against six different Akumas. Not without being winded. 

But after she'd vanish to recharge she'd come back with energy far surpassing a second wind. There's only one answer and that is that there must be multiple Ladybugs out there pretending to be one. She should have noticed it before. The usual bug was graceful and her moves almost looked like dancing. Then there were times where ladybug would pull her yo-yo out like one would a sword. Then other times the foot movement would be off almost as if Ladybug were expecting to be heavier.

She needs to do more research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it's been a long time since I uploaded but real life hit me hard. Like Marinette in all those salt stories my friends stopped hanging out with me. Said some stuff. Betrayed me. Etc so putting myself back in this fandom was a bit hard for me. But now I have friends and I wanted to start writing this stuff again. Also I swore I posted this chapter? Like I had in done in my docs and everything? And I thought I posted it? But didn't? Sorry!


End file.
